


Fireworks kiss

by damonsgirl23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: Draco finds his soul mate in Hermione and on the night of new years eve when he kisses her.  Sparks fly,  as the fireworks go off and ignite between them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Let the New Year Slither In





	Fireworks kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: firework kiss  
> Author: Damonsgirl23  
> Rating: Teen  
> Word count: 1,021  
> Prompt: fireworks  
> Character: Draco Malfoy  
> Ship: Draco/Hermione  
> Warnings: none  
> Summary: Draco finds his soul mate in Hermione and on the night of new years eve when he kisses her. Sparks fly, as the fireworks go off and ignite between them.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters nor am I making money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time. I own the plot and the story is my own.  
> Author’s note: this is for the Draco's Den

Draco is attending the annual Hogwarts reunion Ball with his fiancée Hermione. After finding out their both soul mates, this new years eve, he wants to show his love for her in public in front of their friends and colleagues.  
He feels that if he expresses his love to her in public. Maybe she might respond more in public in front of everyone and show she cares and loves with flaunting their relationship. He walks towards her, as she is around her friends, hoping to have her agree with him in showing public affection.  
Hermione noticed her boyfriend Draco coming towards her as she is talking to her friends and she knows she should show more affection towards him in public. To show that she cares about him and loves him despite worried and afraid of what her friends will think of their relationship.  
As Draco comes closer she decided to be brave and just reach for him. As the countdown will start later and deal with the consequences later just in case her friends or maybe his disapprove.  
Seeing as how they love each other, and his parents finally approved of her. After a while, of her making a good impression for his dad and then his mom to be in their good graces.  
Draco notices that she has something up her sleeve as her Maggie saying she told him a bunch of times that he learned goes. And he wonders what she is up to as he goes to stand beside her, he reaches for her hand, when she grabs him by his dress coat jacket and plants a kiss on him.  
He kisses her back as he holds her pulls away and speaks,  
“you know its not time for the new years firework kiss to happen yet love!”  
“I know, I just thought to beat you at your own game, and kiss you in public first. And tell you I love you Draco!”  
“I love you too Hermione.”  
He grab her pulls her into his arms to kiss her again. As their friends on both sides looked on in shock, that turned into smiles.  
Both pulled apart from each other seeing their friends, approve of their relationship means a lot to them. Smiling at their friends they gave their friends hugs and handshakes to show their love and care to them.  
“We thank you for accepting our relationship and us being together it means a lot to us.”  
“Your welcome mate.” Harry said  
Draco and Hermione left their friends to go on the dance floor and danced a lot to the music throughout the reunion. Smiling at each other, wandering as the countdown kept ticking away, slowly as the time through the night of them spending time together.  
After a while of dancing they stop at the buffet table for refreshments while talking with their former classmates. About what is going on with their lives and listening to theirs and seeing how their doing now compared to when they were still in school.  
She and Draco moved to sit at the table with a few of their friends for a while to rest, and talk for a while. Enjoying a good time during the reunion and catching up with others which is a good thing for them.  
Draco knew by midnight on new years eve during fireworks after he kisses her he is going to propose to her. Hoping she is going to say yes when he gets down on his knees in front of her to propose with a ring he picked out for her.  
Hermione noticed him being nervous and wonders why, he is that way, hopes its nothing serious and she could find out soon what it is. Because she is curious to find out what is one way or another, to see what he is hiding or going to say to her.  
As the time goes by he cast the timeless spell to find out the time, and just as the clock is ticking by. The fireworks started to go on and appear off as they work , and she became excited, as the fireworks continued to go off.  
Draco, decided to move out of his chair as the night went on just before the night is over to get down on his knees and propose to her. As he knelt on his knees before her chair, he looked up at Hermione, just as she looked down at him with a smile.  
He stared up at her, as he opened his mouth to speak,  
“Hermione would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?”  
“oh Draco, yes, I will marry you. I love you Draco!”  
He grabs her hand puts the ring on her ring finger, stood up to grab her in his arms to kiss her while holding her in his arms. Both of them holding onto each other, while kissing each other everyone is clapping for them while the fireworks is going.  
A few of their friends come up to them to congrats to them. As the fireworks start the countdown happens. Everything around them is lighting up and getting ready to explode and light up the brightest firework to celebrate the new year.  
Everyone counting  
“10"  
“9”  
“8”  
“7”  
“6”  
“5”  
“4”  
“3”  
“2”  
“1”  
“happy new year!”  
Now that the new year happened, and Draco and Hermione are celebrating their engagement, and are going to be married soon. Everything is going to be turning out to be a brighter outlook for them all. Even her and Draco.

Hermione is getting ready in one of the rooms at Malfoy manor, with her soon to be mother in law Narcissa. Who is proud that she is happy to have her as her daughter in law, after fixing her wedding gown, and veil for her.  
A knock is on heard on her bedroom door, she calls out,  
“Come in!”  
She turned to see who it is, and noticed it is her father coming in with a smile, he said,  
“Are you ready for the next few years of your wonderful life together with him Pumpkin?”  
“yes dad I am!”  
“ok than let’s go.”  
After she is wearing something blue, old, and new is her wedding dress, and borrowed is from her mother in law Narcissa which is a necklace. She grabbed her dad’s hand and let him lead her down the hallway out of the bedroom, down the stairs, through the mansion to the backyard.  
Where the wedding is taking place. She notices, Draco is standing by the magistrate who is going to perform the ceremony, looking at her with a smile on his face and in his eyes.  
As she walked down the aisle in between guests, she couldn’t wait to be by his side. When her father, stopped before Draco.  
The magistrate opened his mouth to speak,  
“Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony”  
Her father stared at him and said,  
“Her mother and I do!”  
After he said that, he sat down next to his wife to watch their daughter get married.  
Hermione turned to look at Draco with a smile, and happy tears coming to her face. As her and Draco said their vows, and I do's to each other.  
Completing their bond and binding them together, forever, as the magistrate said,  
“you may now kiss the bride!”  
Afterwards, Draco grabbed her bended her backwards in his arms, gave her a kiss on the mouth. As they were pronounced Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy.


End file.
